Twilight's Scream
by TwilightTransformers
Summary: Twilight and Scream Crossover. Join Bella and Sidney Prescott,Gale Weathers and Alice Scott with their friends as they fight for their lives,racing against time from a serial killer. Rated T for Language and because I can be paranoid!


**Twilight and Scream Cross-over. Character position's underneath at the bottom.**

**Gale Weathers,Alice Scott,Bella Prescott and Sidney Prescott are the main characters.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"It was you?" Sid asked in disbelief. Billy nodded.

"Of course it was us. We had a motive, right, James?" Billy Loomis's grin could be seen for miles. Not a sort of smile you would want to see for it held venom behind it, a threat to anyone.

Bella Prescott pressed herself closer to her twin sister Sidney. She whimpered in pain from the stab wound on her thigh. Sidney squeezed her tighter before they released one another. Bella spotted a gun. The douche, James, had left it un-attended on the kitchen. They were too busy stabbing themselves to make it seem like they were not the killers.

Bella slowly slipped the gun into her hands, silently communicating with Sidney. Billy and James walked towards the door as Gale was shot on the side. She had bravely tried to kill James, the ring leader of this damn escapade, only forgetting to take precautions for her own safety.

Bella and Sidney's hearts where pounding as they slipped past the boys into the hallway closet. They had a phone, and the costume the Loomis brothers seemed accustomed to wearing.

"Hello, dispatcher? I need the police. It's an emergency."

Sidney hurriedly explained the situation to the police in a hushed tone as they could hear Billy tell James that the gun and the girls were gone.

Bella took the phone from Sid, and called the other phone in the kitchen.

"Should I let the machine get it?" Billy wondered.

James rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you alone in the house?" Bella asked.

She had used their voice changer device, making her sound like they did when they decided to kill someone.

"Bitch! Bitch, where the fuck are you?" James yelled as he looked around, catching on quickly.

"Not so fast," Sidney joined in, "we're going to play a little game. It's called—"

* * *

**Chapter One: The Sneak In**

"Sid! Come on, do you have to work on that biology assignment tonight?" Bella asked.

My little sister (by two minutes) grumbled from her single bed,on the left side of the bedroom. I giggled to myself as I swerved around in my chair to face her.

"Yes, Bella, and if I don't do it now, then I won't do it at all," I said and chuckled at her bemused face.

"Biology is boring. School in general is boring," she muttered to herself as I quickly finished my sentence before I jumped into bed with Bella and started to wrestle with her, emitting a round of laughter from the two of us.

Bella has long brown-red hair, which reached her hips and green-brown eyes, which suited her pale heart-shaped face well. Bella looked like our deceased mother.

I have short brown hair (styled into a bob) which reached below my ears, and had natural golden-brown highlights. I have light brown eyes too, which I happened to get from our father, Charlie.

We stopped wrestling about and laughing when we heard a noise, which sounded distinctly like it was outside our window. We looked at the window and back at each other. We got out of Bella's bed and walked towards the window, then when we heard it again.

Bella stuck her head out the window, and I held my breath,letting it out in a gush as a hand touch her shoulder. She shrieked and we jumped backwards as we watched two blond and brunette boys climb into our bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Bella and I hissed in unison. Bella's boyfriend, James Loomis, rolled his eyes. James' brother, Billy Loomis, was my boyfriend. Bella and I were only with the Loomis brothers for appearances. We liked Derek and Edward Riley, even though we would do nothing about our respective crush. We were both almost entirely positive the boys didn't like us that way anyways.

James was good looking with blond, long hair and hazy blue eyes. He had a lean figure but was not buff in any way, shape or form. Billy Loomis was almost a picture perfect image of James, their only difference being that he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a lot weaker then James, so our boyfriend where not buff at all.

"You both sleep in that?" James asked,I listened to the disgust which laced his tone,as he looked pointedly at our pajamas, and I knew from Bella's facial expression that I was not the only one who noticed.

"Yes, we do sleep in this," I grumbled as I looked at Bella's and I's pajamas.

Bella was wearing a white tank top and blue boxer shorts. Her hair was done up in a lose ponytail, but even still, her hair reached to the middle of her back.

I was wearing a blue tank top and white boxer shorts and my hair, well as much of it as I could was put up in a ponytail too. We always slept in this.

Billy was eying Bella's legs, and James was too. I felt my ears go hot when Bella whispered Charlie was coming. Our closet door an actual door had a lock on it, so if we wanted to keep someone out or someone hidden, we could use the closet door. The boys got in the closet just as Dad opened the door a bit, and when he did, he looked puzzled.

"You girls okay? Why have you put the closet door,in front of your bedroom door?" his gruff voice asked.

"Yes, Daddy, and we always do." I said. Bella and I sighed in sync. I shook my head and I hugged Bella. I was tired.

"Okay,I thought I heard screaming?"

"No, no screaming," I assured him.

"Okay, goodnight, Bella. 'Night Sidney. I love you girls," Charlie whispered before he closed the door.

"Night, Dad," Bella hollered.

Billy and James got out the closet and walked around. I felt uncomfortable with them staring at our stuff. They had never been in Bella and I's room before.

"You need to leave," I stated. James and Billy snorted in unison, glaring at me before looking at Bella.

"Surely we don't have to. Right, Bella?" James asked.

"No. She's right, you need to go," Bella murmured and walked over to her bed. She snuggled under the covers and sighed,she was obviously tired too.

The boys reluctantly climbed out of our bedroom. I waved good bye and closed the window, effectively dodging Billy's failed kiss attempt. I walked to the computer,saving my work before shutting it off. I then walked to Bella's bed and hugged her.

"Night Bella."I kissed her forehead,before slipping into my own bed.

"Love you, Sidney," she whispered.

"Love you too, Bella," I said and set the alarm for the morning before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Information on characters. **_

_Sidney and Bella Prescott: Charlie Prescott's and (deceased) Maureen Prescott's twin daughters. They are eighteen and go to high school with the Scotts, and some of the Riley brothers. Ghostface, which is James and Billy Loomis are the girls' boyfriends._

_Maureen Prescott was murdered a year before the Woodsboro murders. James and Billy Loomis claimed to have killed her because she was having intimacies with their dad._

_Dewey, Edward, Emmett, Derek, and Jasper Riley. Emmett is twenty-five and a cop, oldest of the Riley brothers. Dewey is twenty-four and also a cop. Derek is nineteen years old and he was adopted when he was a baby. Jasper and Edward are nineteen year old twins. Derek, Jasper and Edward go to high school with the Prescotts and are close to them._

_Gale and Rosalie Weathers are T.V. reporters working together. Gale is the older of the Weathers at twenty-two while Rosalie is twenty and in a relationship with Emmett._

_Randy and Alice Scott: Randy is Alice's older brother (nineteen) and Alice is eighteen. They are close friends with Derek, Sidney, Bella, Edward and Jasper._

_Billy and James Loomis were Sidney and Bella's boyfriends. They wanted the girls to have sex with them but they never gave in to the boys' insistent hints. Billy and James kill people, but nobody knows it until the very end. Billy and James killed Maureen (Sidney and Bella's mother)._

_-Continues on into Scream 2,3 and a possible 4._


End file.
